


Combatfaerie Q&A

by combatfaerie



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combatfaerie/pseuds/combatfaerie
Summary: **NOT A STORY**Want to know how to request a story from me? Wondering why one of my fics is "on hiatus" while another is "randomly updated"? Hopefully all your questions will be answered within.
Kudos: 3





	1. Welcome to Combatfaerie Q&A

Want to know how to request a story from me? Wondering why one of my fics is "on hiatus" while another is "randomly updated"? Hopefully all your questions will be answered within.

First, here are the main things that overrule everything else:

**All of this is subject to change.**  
I can't foresee every question or issue, so this will be added to whenever I need to. If something isn't covered, don't assume it's okay. Ask me first, please. 

**I get the final say.**  
I may eventually make decisions that aren't covered here or that contradict something in here, etc. That's my right. I write fanfic for fun and for free. That means it's done on my terms. I will do my best to keep my word, but there will be times and circumstances in which I can't. I apologize for that, but offline matters will always come first.

**Be considerate.**  
I'm only human and, as I said above, I write fanfic for fun and for free. You are getting these stories for free. I'm limited by time, health concerns, other obligations, etc. Please be considerate and respectful.


	2. Combatfaerie

Last update: 3 September 2020

The only places I actively post are [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/combatfaerie) and [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/combatfaerie); some of my fics are also at Dreamwidth (combatfaerie). I know there are mirror sites and illegal copies, unfortunately, but I don't know how to get those taken down. If you're going to comment or vote/like, please do so at AO3 or at Wattpad so I can see it! If you see my stories being copied and/or posted under another name, please tell me.

Twitter: combatfaerie  
I don't post much and I get the feeling that fanfic writers are looked down upon in the wrestling twitter community, because there are people who claim to "talk to anyone!" and yet never reply to me, but c'est la vie! Feel free to add me if you like. It's mostly wrestling opinions and writing rambles there.

Tumblr: combatfaerie  
Again, I don't post much, but you're welcome to follow me if you like. It's mostly wrestling thoughts, writing announcements, and some randomness.

Instagram: combatfaerie  
I really don't post a lot here; I basically just use it to follow wrestlers.

(I highly doubt anyone would go through the trouble of impersonating me, but if you aren't sure an account belongs to me, please ask me.)


	3. Story statuses

Last update: 3 September 2020

COMPLETE: These are stories which are completed. I may write sequels or prequels for them, but the stories themselves are finished.

IN PROGRESS: The story I'm currently posting. I've learned my lesson and will only post a story if it's finished, so if you see a story listed as "in progress", rest assured it won't be abandoned unless something drastic happens!

ON HIATUS: These stories aren't yet finished, but I'm not actively working on them.

RANDOMLY UPDATED: This is one step above "hiatus", I guess. These are stories which are updated on occasion, but tend to be ongoing. One-shot collections will definitely fall under this category.


	4. Story status: On Hiatus

Last update: 3 September 2020

These stories aren't yet finished, but I'm not actively working on them.

Flames


	5. Story status: Randomly Updated

Last update: 9 December 2020

These are stories that are updated on occasion, but tend to be ongoing. One-shot collections will almost always fall under this category.

The Arrangement  
Ensnared: Points of View  
Flames: Bonus Scenes  
Lass Ride: Bonus Scenes


	6. Story status: Completed

Last update: 5 March 2021

I know some people won't read a story unless they know it's finished, because they've come across too many abandoned fics. All of these stories are finished. Some are sequels, however, so those should be read in order.

Breaker of Rings  
Changing Gears (Lass Ride 3)  
Circle of Fiends (Fiend Zoned 2)  
Crossroads (Lass Ride 2)  
Crossroads - The Messages (Lass Ride 2.5)  
The Demon's Halo (Moon-marked 2)  
Ensnared  
Fiend Zoned  
Firefly Fun House  
Glass Houses (House Rules 3)  
House Rules  
How Quick the Sun  
Lass Ride  
Moon-marked  
Moonlight Desires  
Oath of Rings (Breaker of Rings prequel)  
Pack Mentality  
Playing House (House Rules 2)  
Prelude to Yes  
Rose & Thorn: Becky and Roman  
Strange Animal (Moonlight Desires 2)  
Strange Bedfellows  
Unfiended (Fiend Zoned 3)  
A Wolf Alone (Pack Mentality 2)


	7. Series

Last update: 8 February 2021

I always say I probably won't write sequels, and yet I almost always do. Here are my series, with their parts listed in suggested reading order.

Breaker of Rings  
Oath of Rings (prequel; written after BREAKER OF RINGS, so you can read it separately)  
Breaker of Rings

Fiend Zoned  
Fiend Zoned  
Circle of Fiends  
Unfiended

House Rules  
House Rules  
Playing House  
Glass Houses

Lass Ride  
Lass Ride  
Crossroads  
Crossroads - The Messages  
Changing Gears

Moonlight Desires  
Moonlight Desires  
Strange Animal

Moon-marked  
Moon-marked  
The Demon's Halo

Pack Mentality  
Pack Mentality  
A Wolf Alone

Rose & Thorn  
** This series is centered on a concept, not a plot, so it can be read in any order.  
Rose & Thorn: Becky and Roman


	8. Commenting

Last update: 3 September 2020

I know some people prefer to leave likes/votes/kudos, but comments are welcome and definitely appreciated! I do my best to reply. Please don't feel intimidated! (I'm nice, I swear!)

If you spot a typo or some other mistake, please don't be afraid to let me know. I'd rather be able to fix it than find it a year later and wonder how I missed it.

Contrary opinions are fine (no one can agree all the time), but obviously I'd rather not get mean comments; that goes without saying. If you see any troll behaviour, please don't get involved; they just want attention. Let me know and I'll report it.

I'm also not fond of "This would be better if you wrote it about [some other pairing]". (EG: "I like this, but it would be way better if you had Becky with Dean!") I respect that your ship is different than my ship, but if you're looking for a story about a ship I didn't write, either request it or go read a story about them. There's lots of fanfic out there for everyone, so why waste your time reading something you don't like?

 **Trigger warnings:** It's easier to tag for potential triggers at AO3 than it is at Wattpad, but if you have any concerns about a particular story, just send me a message. I'm happy to help.


	9. Requests

Last update: 3 September 2020

This is why most of you are reading this, I imagine. Before I go into detail, these are the key things to remember. (And yes, some of them were already mentioned at the start.)

**All of this is subject to change.**  
I can't foresee every question or issue, so this will be added to whenever I need to. If something isn't covered, don't assume it's okay. Ask me first, please. 

**I get the final say.**   
I may eventually make decisions that aren't covered here or that contradict something in here, etc. That's my right. I write fanfic for fun and for free. That means it's done on my terms. I will do my best to keep my word, but there will be times and circumstances in which I can't. I apologize for that, but offline matters will always come first.

**Just because you make a request doesn't mean I have to write it.**  
Just because you ask nicely doesn't mean I'll fulfill your request. Just because you make a request before someone else doesn't mean I'll write yours first. 

**Please only ask once per request/idea.**   
Asking multiple times or across multiple platforms isn't going to make me do anything any faster.


	10. Requests: What I'll Write

Last update: 3 September 2020

I'd guess I'm best known for Becky/Seth (Rollynch, Brollins, Mansquared, Secky, etc.), but I'm also open to Becky/Seth/???, depending on who the third person would be; I'm also okay pairing Becky or Seth with someone else, or writing with some other wrestlers entirely. The fic doesn't have to have sex/romance, however! 

\- Pretty much any rating range is fine, but if you want something specific, you have to let me know; otherwise I'll assume any range is okay.  
\- AUs are potentially fine, depending on what they are. (If you've read any of my stuff, you've probably noticed I have a weakness for werewolves and vampires. I'm happy to try sci-fi, but it wouldn't be very technical.)  
\- Requesting sequels to any of my existing stories is okay, but it'll depend on what ideas I have.  
\- Requests for one-shots are fine—and welcome!  
\- LGBTQ+/queer requests are welcome! I know I haven't written much of it for WWE fic (just Seth/Roman in The Arrangement), but I'm always open to more.

Things to note:  
\- While you can request the length of a fic to a degree (example: you can ask for a one-shot or something that's longer), the length and word count are ultimately up to me.  
\- If you have any triggers you want to avoid, please let me know in advance so I don't include them.


	11. Requests: What I Won't Write

Last update: 3 September 2020

First, a disclaimer: Just because something is listed here doesn't mean I think it's stupid or disgusting or anything like that. I just means I have no interest in it and/or don't think I can write it well. 

\- Stories including Becky or Seth's family members as major characters. I don't mind mentioning them, but their parents and siblings and friends didn't necessarily sign up for being in the public eye.   
\- Becky/Seth break-up fic (unless it's ultimately about them getting back together)   
\- Reader-insert fic  
\- NXT or AEW crossovers (I get a digest version of NXT, so I know a bit of what's going on, but not much; I haven't seen any AEW yet)  
\- As main characters: Brock Lesnar, Ronda Rousey, Lacey Evans, Alexa Bliss  
\- Super-detailed requests: I like having wiggle room to create a story, so something like "AU where Becky is considering leaving WWE" is fine, but "AU where Seth and Becky buy a house in [specific neighbourhood of Dublin] and meet [specific person] at the dog park and they become friends and…." is not.  
\- Requests that require a lot of research. While it might to cool to imagine Seth as the son of Julius Caesar, for example, I don't want to do hours of research for something that's supposed to be for fun.  
\- Pregnancy fic. I covered the May 2020 announcement in _Flames_ and while I'll probably do a pregnancy-based fic later on, I'm a bit superstitious, so I would rather wait until the real-life pregnancy is done.  
\- Copies of someone else's fanfic. It's disrespectful to them and to me, and I would ask that you not do that to _any_ fanfic writer. If the general idea is vague enough (e.g., "AU in which Seth is a pirate"), I might try, but don't give me the link to someone else's story and ask me to write my version.


	12. Making a request: How, Where, When, etc.

Last update: 3 September 2020

**WHEN CAN YOU MAKE REQUESTS?**  
In general, you can make a request anytime. I will actively ask for requests around Camp NaNoWriMo (April and July) and NaNoWriMo (November), but I'm keeping a running list of ideas/requests.

**WHEN WILL THE STORIES BE WRITTEN?**  
It depends on my offline obligations, inspiration, etc. Some requests get filled right away because I have ideas for them, while others take months. Stories are rarely written in the order in which I get the requests. It's nothing personal, I promise.

**HOW TO MAKE A REQUEST**  
Email me at cf.fanfic@gmail.com (note the period between CF and FANFIC) or send a PM/DM to me at Wattpad or Twitter. Requests made in story comments and chats are too easy for me to lose track of. Also, if you're cool with a shout-out (of the "Thanks to ____ for the request!" variety), please let me know your username at AO3 or Wattpad, or a name I can use for you. If you'd prefer to remain anonymous, that's cool too; I just like crediting the people who make the requests!


	13. Current Requests

Last update: 3 September 2020

This isn't a complete list (and I've taken out my notes), but here's a sample of the requests I've received recently. Some are for sequels, some are for specific scenes, some are for new stories entirely, etc.

Sequels  
\- Breaker of Rings  
\- Fiend Zoned/Circle of Fiends  
\- How Quick the Sun  
\- Moonlight Desires

Prequels  
\- Breaker of Rings

Bonus scenes  
\- The Arrangement  
\- House Rules  
\- How Quick the Sun  
\- Lass Ride  
\- Moonlight Desires

Flames bonus scenes  
\- Seth's birthday 2019  
\- Gorilla Position, "Little Seth", London December 2019  
\- Father's Day 2020  
\- Seth's birthday 2020

New stories  
\- Becky/Seth/Roman in a Harry Potter-style wrestling school scenario


	14. Questions? Comments?

**QUESTIONS? SOMETHING NOT COVERED HERE?**  
Just ask me! I'm the queen of thinking of something to add five minutes after the fact, so I'm sure I forgot some things. I'm online a lot, so I should be able to give you an answer within a day or so, depending on offline stuff.


End file.
